Red Flags
Events * June 15 - June 17 - Red flags go off in the Analysis systems to indicate that a large number of agents' backgrounds are being checked by unknown persons. * June 17 - June 18 - Agents past and present are charted on a timeline to pinpoint a general range where all agents looked up were employed by X-Factor. * June 19 - The flags traced back to L. Jenkins Private Investigations in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. * June 22 - Found source of the names given to the PIs as Fiona Mulvey * June 26 - Silas and Xen - L. Jenkins Private Investigations - discussion with Ray Delvick turns up that the names were provided in paper form. *'June 27- 29' - Remy and Kitty perform a quiet break in of L.Jenkins to copy the contents of the intake folder, find footage of the client and discover it to be Fiona Mulvey *Background checks are performed on the agents that conducted the organizational review, Kerrington becomes chief suspect of who handed the list to Mulvey. Kerrington apparently is on the run. *Confirm Kerrington did not go to Hawaii as he stated he would to DHS. *Secondary person buying tickets for Kerrington IDed as Maria Mossman which is a cover id, Mossman recently purchased a ticket to Nairobi. * July 17 - New flagged background checks, for Jeanne-Marie Beaubier, Jill and Zeke Brandt, Romany Wisdom, and Sean Cassidy. Jeremy Wallace, friend of Madrox, was also flagged around this time. *'July 24' - Silas and Madrox check Kerrington's place in the DC area. It is under surveillance and the team is spotted looking for the surveillance. *'July 24' - An X-Factor team heads to a nearby bar, Chuck's, where a suspected al-Sahra plant is working. Tom confirms her association with Remaal al-Sahra and she is tailed from that point. *'July 26' - Laura and her husband leave on a sudden vacation. By Tuesday, July 27th, they arrive in Las Vegas with Xen and Dante tailing. Madrox, Silas, and Terry join on the 28th. *'July 30' - Madrox, Silas, and Terry steal Laura's phone while she sleeps and speak with her during the day. Madrox leaves her an email to contact him and returns the phone -- from which they have already managed to pull a suspicious number. *'August 3' - Terry passes along a report from Sean Cassidy of a bugging and possible break-in of his apartment. *'August 7' - Xen reports that an al-Sahra operative actually made contact with his parents. *'August 15' - Madrox receives a phone-call from Jeremy Wallace, who has just been hired by a group of Seattle PIs that al-Sahra used to run background checks. *'December' - Jeanne-Marie attempts to infiltrate X-Factor and is revealed as a spy for Remaal al-Sahra. She is released. Important Evidence *Window of time in which all checked agents were present at XF: March 22 - April 4 * Events that overlap with determined time range: **Ragnar Who: March 15-24 **Following Langley: March 18-24 **By Any Other Name: March 20 - 28 **Burro Shipping Shutdown: March 30 - April 2 *Current Agents Flagged **'June 15' - Nadia al-Razi, Nate Bauer, Jean-Paul Beaubier, Belladonna Boudreaux, Harrison Brady, Xen Brandt, Terry Cassidy, Dante Eads **'June 16' - Nick Evans, Darion Felix, Alessia Fiore, Kestrel Jones, Remy LeBeau, Kelsey MacDougall, Jamie Madrox, Aydan McMurphy **'June 17' - Illyana Rasputin, Kendra Rivera, Tom Sikorski, Andrew Swifte, Isabel Weiss, Walter West, Pete Wisdom **'July 17' - Dillan Evans, Silas Ross **'July 24'- Melanie Carr (Zaza) *Former Agents Flagged - Will Drake, Jake Janssen, Brian Kroger, Marianne Makeba, Bianca Moretti, Amber Nash, Rob Neubert, Ly Nguyen (Mantis), Piotr Rasputin *Former Agents Not Flagged - Noah Hunter, Hank McCoy, Peter Parker, Christine Seward, Tabitha Smith, Monet St. Croix, Jane Takahashi *Support staff have not been red flagged *Red flags trace back to L. Jenkins Private Investigations, located in West Philadelphia. *Look through L.Jenkins email reveals names supplied by Fiona Mulvey **Instructions to get as much information as possible out of the names *Paper given to detectives by Mulvey with the list of names ** Letterhead with name and phone number on it *Phone number from Laura's phone. *'Agent's family members flagged' (as of July 17) **Jeanne-Marie, Jean-Paul's sister **Jill, Zeke Brandt, Xen's parents **Romany Wisdom, Pete's sister **Sean Cassidy, Terry's father *'Agent's friends flagged' (as of July 17) **Jeremy Wallace, friend of Madrox from Xavier's Institute. Timeline People Major *Fiona Mulvey - The one telling the PIs to look up the agents. ** Described as professional and calm ** Provided list of agents in paper form to detectives. ** Well dang, it's Felicia Macke *Daniel Kerrington - DHS Agent present during Organizational Review, suspected mole and primary suspect as the source of the list of agents handed to Mulvey. Did not go to Hawaii for vacation as he told his bosses he would. Considered to be on the run. *Maria Mossman - cover name for unknown person who has purchased tickets for Kerrington from time to time for international travel. *Laura Tanbourn - A liberal sort employed as a bartender at Chuck's who passed on the names of new agents. Turned out in fairly short order, given a point of contact by Madrox. *Jeanne-Marie Beaubier Minor * Ray Delvick - Partner at L. Jenkins, one who took Mulvey as a client * Laurie - Receptionist at L. Jenkins Locations * L. Jenkins Private Investigations - West Philadelphia Links Category:2010 Missions Category:Open Cases Category:Remaal al-Sahra